Come a little bit closer
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Gouenji et Endou sont en couple depuis presque un mois. Gouenji décide alors qu'il est temps de passer à l'étape supérieure. Mais comment embrasser Endou alors qu'il n'est même pas capable de le regarder sans être gêné ?


Gouenji appuya son menton dans la paume de sa main et regarda avec un sourire un peu rêveur le jeune homme brun debout qui lisait un passage du livre de cours. Sa voix enjouée portait bien et était agréable à entendre. Gouenji aurait put rester ainsi à l'écouter pendant des heures.

Comme s'il avait ressentit qu'on le regardait, le jeune homme qui parlait tourna la tête. Endou croisa alors le regard de Gouenji et se perdit dans sa lecture. Ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge vif, tout comme celles du blond.

Depuis presque un mois maintenant, les deux garçons n'étaient plus capables de se regarder dans les yeux sans devenir écarlate. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour.

La réciprocité miraculeuse de leurs sentiments ne les empêchait pas de se sentir étrangement gênés en présence de l'autre.

Gouenji et Endou détournèrent le regard d'un même mouvement et le jeune brun reprit maladroitement sa lecture.

_oOo_

_A la fin de la journée…_

Kidou observa ses deux meilleurs amis et leva les yeux au ciel derrière ses lunettes. Voir Endou et Gouenji se jeter de fréquent regard en rougissant était aussi amusant qu'exaspérant. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas l'air aussi stupide le jour où il tomberait amoureux !

Le trio venait d'achever l'entrainement et longeait maintenant la rivière pour rentrer.

Kidou s'arrêta alors de marcher.

_ Rentrez sans moi, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai promit à Haruna d'aller en ville avec elle !

Il les salua d'un geste de la main et reparti dans l'autre sens. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup mentir, surtout à ses amis, mais il avait bien l'impression que sans un petit coup de pouce, ils n'étaient pas près de s'en sortir !

_oOo_

Gouenji recommença à marcher d'un pas un peu plus rapide qu'à son habitude, suivit par Endou.

Le silence entre eux n'aurait pas put être plus pesant.

Le jeune homme blond finit par s'arrêter et se retourna. Endou leva vers lui un regard interrogateur, ses joues se colorant d'un rouge vif.

Gouenji tendit alors la main et effleura ces joues rouges du bout des doigts. Il se pencha doucement vers son visage et…

_ Endou ! Ah, Gouenji aussi est là, tant mieux !

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en rougissant de plus belle. Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent alors Aki arriver en courant vers eux en agitant la main. Elle ne paraissait pas s'être rendu compte de ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre.

Finalement, elle ne fit que leur parler d'une nouvelle idée qu'elle avait eut en tant que manageuse du club de foot.

Gouenji aurait voulut partir, mais une part de lui très jalouse l'empêchait de s'éloigner d'Endou aussi longtemps qu'une fille qui avait très clairement des sentiments pour ce dernier ce trouvait dans les parages. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas s'intéresser seulement à Ichinose ? Il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas s'apercevoir de l'amour que portait le jeune homme à Aki, pourtant !

Il regarda le profil d'Endou. Et dire qu'ils avaient été à deux doigts d'échanger leur premier baiser ! Si seulement Aki n'était pas arrivée. Il lui avait fallut tellement de temps pour rassembler son courage et oser ne serait-ce que le regarder dans les yeux.

Il se souvenait pourtant du regard confus que lui avait lancé Endou…

_oOo_

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Gouenji soupira en regardant Endou rattraper un ballon. Une profonde contrariété brillait dans son regard sombre. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté d'embrasser Endou ; mais à chaque fois quelque chose se passait et les interrompait. Et depuis le dernier échec, quand c'était Natsumi qui avait inventé un prétexte stupide pour accaparer Endou, ce dernier faisait tout pour ne jamais se retrouver seul à seul avec lui.

Le blond soupira de nouveau.

_oOo_

A la fin de l'entrainement, Gouenji se retrouva de nouveau seul avec Endou sur le chemin du retour. Il soupçonnait Kidou d'y être pour quelque chose. C'était l'occasion rêvée. Aki avait dût rentrer chez elle pour aider ses parents, Natsumi était retenue par son père… Sans ces deux gêneuses, Gouenji avait le champ libre. Mais au court de ces derniers jours, il avait épuisé tout son courage.

Il retint de justesse un soupir.

_ Gouenji ?

Il tourna la tête vers Endou mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Endou agrippa Gouenji par le col de sa veste et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Gouenji ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Après avoir tant hésité, après avoir passé autant de temps à rassembler son courage pour enfin embrasser Endou… C'était finalement ce dernier qui le faisait !

Il ferma les yeux et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

Même si les choses ne se passaient pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu, ce n'était pas grave. Le déroulement des choses lui plaisait beaucoup.

Les deux garçons s'écartèrent légèrement et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Et cette fois, même si leurs joues se colorèrent de rouge, ils ne détournèrent pas le regard. De beaux sourires éclairèrent leurs visages.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau avec une douceur aussi vaste que l'amour infini qu'ils se portaient.


End file.
